Random Moments
by GIR lover42
Summary: This is a bunch of One shots for Wreck it Ralph! Look at the introduction (Chapter one) For more details! Enjoy!
1. Chapter one

**Introduction**

**Hello! This story is in no way serious. At all. **

**The idea of this is that I am given random topics by anyone-Anonymous viewers, Fanfiction members, friends, family, - and then write one chapter with that topic as its plot. **

**All chapters will be at least 500 words long, if not much longer. **

**The topics you suggest can be anything. They can be gross, cute, sweet, sad, hilarious-as long as they're appropriate for young viewers. **

**So far, December 1****st****, 2012, I have exactly thirty topics, so this fanfiction will most certainly not be short.**

**Each chapter will consist of a oneshot with the topic you suggest. **

**And sadly, I do not own Wreck it Ralph. That's pretty obvious. **

**Enjoy, and please comment with what you think of the chapter, and new topics! **

**-If you do comment with a topic, I will try to get back to you with if I will use it or not quickly, and I will let you know when your chapter is complete. **

**(If I have done this wrong, then it will be a few moments before the real first chapter is uploaded...Sorry guys!)  
**


	2. Fishing Season

**A/N This is just a random story. :D No seriousness, and maybe a little fluffy here and there. No romance or romantic pairings. Friendship pairings, yes. **

**The topic of fish was given to me by my random friend Freakazette Raven**

"Here we are!" Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush Speedway, let go of her gigantic friend's finger and instructed him to uncover his eyes.

"Why are we at a giant lemonade lake?" Ralph asked, obviously confused.

"WE'RE GONNA GO FISHING FOR SWEDISH FISH, DERPY DERR!" Vanellope shrieked. She had never been fishing before, and this was quite exciting to her small mind. Ralph chuckled.

"Do you know how to fish?" He asked. Vanellope stopped, mid-jump, her index finger up and her mouth open wide, a happy expression on her face. She inhaled deeply.

"Well….No, but hey! Gotta learn sometime, right?" She smiled as she bounced around excitedly. Ralph smiled, and the two began making their way up the long dock. There they sat, Vanellope holding a fishing pole made out of cinnamon sticks and Ralph sitting back, somewhat amused by his small friend's behavior.

"THIS IS FREAKIN' BORING!" Vanellope screeched after a few moments, throwing her fishing pole to the side.

"How's this for boring?" Ralph said suddenly. As Vanellope began looking confused, Ralph snuck up behind her and pushed her into the lemonade water. She screamed.

"RALPH!" She glitched as she began to giggle, a smile sneaking onto her face. She glitched back onto the dock, and scurried behind Ralph.

"If I fell in, you're going in too!" She said, trying to push Ralph so he would suffer the same fate she did. She moved one leg two centimeters.

Ralph, seeing what the tiny girl was attempting to do, soon began to play along. He very discretely scooted himself forward, until finally he fell into the lemonade. She laughed for a few moments, and then backed up.

"CANNON BALL!" She shouted, running forward and leaping into the air, hugging her legs to her chest and tucking her head down. She landed in the lake with a loud splash.

"Well, now I'm soaked. I'm guessing that was your intention?" Vanellope nodded at that, giggling. After a moment, her eyes lit up with what Ralph sensed was an idea. Before he had time to question her, she sucked in an extreme amount of air and dove down under the water. In moments, she resurfaced, gulped in more air, and dove down again. This time, she resurfaced with something clutched in her hands.

"I grabbed a fish! It's all little, and squirmy, and-OW! It bit me!" Her hands flew open, and the small fish plopped back into the water.

"Hey, President Fart Feathers, how about we get out of this stickyness?" Ralph said goofily. Vanellope laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, Stinkbrain. Let's go get some Root beer at Tapper's, ok?" Vanellope followed Ralph as they both climbed onto the dock.

"Sounds like a plan. You go change into dry clothes, and I'll go back to Fix it Felix Jr. and do the same, and then I'll meet you in Game Central Station. Deal?" Ralph smiled at Vanellope.

"Deal."


	3. Sick in Bed

**Title: Sick in Bed**

**Summary: After exiting her game for the first time, Vanellope falls ill with a software virus and is terribly sick. Will Ralph be able to take care of her? **

**Genre: Friendship/Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: None**

* * *

Ralph was sitting in Tapper's. Nothing new. He sat there, drinking Root Beer, relaxing after a hard day of work. Of course, he expected nothing. Until a certain green presence entered the room and blew a loud horn.

"The president of Sugar Rush has demanded the presence of Wreck it Ralph immediately." Sour Bill said loudly in his ever-so depressing voice. Ralph sat up, surprised.

"What does she need this time….?" He mumbled as he stood, and began following Sour Bill to  
Sugar Rush.

Soon, the two arrived at the large castle.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom." Sour Bill droned, "Knock before you enter." Ralph walked up the stairwell and came to the door of the young President's room. He knocked loudly.

"Come in…" A pitiful voiced groaned, after coughing. Immediately, Ralph was worried. He slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped in.

"What did you need for….Are you okay? You don't look too good…." He said worriedly.

"I don't feel too good…." Vanellope moaned. The small girl's face was pale, her cheeks tented slightly green. Her eyes were drooping and clouded with fever.

"What happened?!" Ralph rushed to the girl's side.

"I...I got back from…..going to….Game Central Station….and visiting you…..and I got really tired and then….I…..laid down…and then I started feeling really…icky…." Vanellope looked like she was feeling too poorly to continue.

"Looks like you have some sort of virus." Ralph said softly after feeling her head and seeing that she had a fever.

"I guess so…." The girl moaned, "Ralph…..I'm cold…." She was bundled under about ten thick blankets, and she was cold. "….Now my stomach hurts….." Vanellope's eyes got wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She began to get up, but wasn't able to move without putting herself in too much pain.

"I…I think I'm gonna throw up…." She clutched her stomach with the hand that wasn't covering her mouth. And just like that, she swerved around, grabbed the waste basket beside the bed, and got sick into it.

"Augh…" Vanellope moaned, flopping backwards onto the bed. "I've never felt this terrible in my life…."

"You can't be feeling good." Ralph spoke softly. He was trying his best not to show how freakishly worried he was, "Being sick's rough."

"Mmmhmm…." Vanellope yawned, falling asleep on the spot. She had placed the wastebasket back by her side.

Ralph began to panic now that she wouldn't notice. What was he going to do? What did she have? He can't even fix a broken picture frame, let alone nurse a sick kid back to health!

After a moment of pacing back and forth mumbling to himself, he retrieved a thermometer from the bathroom which was across the hall. He snuck it into Vanellope's mouth, which was wide open while she slept. He waited, and waited and waited.

"What is this thing, broken?" He said quietly, looking at the thermometer. It had taken an awful long time for it to beep. Finally, it did. 104.5. Her fever was terribly high. He looked at the sleeping girl, carefully stroking a few loose hairs out of her face. He was deeply worried. What would he do if he lost her?

Suddenly, she stirred.

"Ralph…?" Her voice was hoarse and shaky.

"What is it?" Ralph tried to make his voice soothing and soft, but instead it came out worried and rough.

"Promise me you won't leave until I'm better?" her voice shook and cracked as she began to drift off to sleep again.

"I promise." Ralph smiled through his worries.

Surprisingly enough, as the night continued, Vanellope began to get better. She wasn't as perky as usual, and of course she felt cold and achy, but her fever got down to a 99.9 after a few hours. She slept most of the time, waking up only twice, once when she got sick, and once when she had a small bit of a bad dream. By midnight, Ralph was still there. Vanellope was still asleep with a minor fever.

"I promise." Ralph smiled as the girl slept, never leaving her side, like he promised.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter two! **** I know these are a bit short, but hey, it's not that bad, right? Be sure to comment with your ideas! **


	4. Double Stripes

**Title: Double Stripes**

**Summary: Vanellope crashes her kart and appears to have broken her leg.**

**Genre: Adventure/Family**

**Romantic pairings: None**

* * *

It was a work-free night in Litwak's arcade. The skies in all of the games had switched from light to dark, the lights in the arcade were off, and everyone was asleep. Inside one of our favorite games, however, two well known characters were wide awake.

"You sure?" Ralph looked skeptically at his nine year old friend.

"Of course I'm sure!" Vanellope smiled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sure you're sure? You're already up way passed your bedtime." Ralph looked at the tiny girl. She was even already in her pajamas at that point in the night; a light pink long sleeved pajama top with the same color long pajama pants.

"SURE I'M SURE!" Vanellope now screamed. "Now, let's do this before next year! I wanna practice driving at night, ya know, so if I have to be anywhere I can get there okay without running into anything."

"Fine. Let's get it over with." Ralph sighed, sitting back on a small gumdrop. Vanellope squealed with excitement, scampering into her kart and starting it up. At first, her eyes not adjusted to the darkness, she ran into a few things, but nothing serious happened. After letting her eyes adjust properly, she flew off down the track, turning the corner rapidly. Her kart began to tip, and she swiftly tilted it upright again. The next corner, though, she wasn't so lucky. She rounded it, her kart tipping as it had done just moments before. This time, it tipped completely. It sent her and itself barreling down the slope on the edge of the course.

From the beginning of the course, Ralph heard a blood curdling scream. Immediately he jumped up.

Could that be Vanellope? Had to be. He began to panic. What had happened? Was she hurt? He began rushing towards the source of the screech.

"VANELLOPE!" He shouted. After rounding two corners, he spotted the overturned kart and heard loud sobbing from a small bit down the slope. He ran to Vanellope quickly.

"Are you okay?!" He questioned frantically. He looked at the crying girl. Her face was pale, her breathing heavy, and her double-striped leg was bent at an odd direction.

"Ow, Ralph…" She managed to say faintly between sobs. She tried to move, but it looked as though it caused her much pain. "I-It hurts….I think….It's broken…" Ralph looked to where she was gesturing. He kneeled beside her and removed her left shoe.

"Try and move your toes." He instructed. The girl did so, to no avail. Her foot remained still, and she began crying harder, shrieking with every effort.

"I-I can't." Vanellope whispered through tears.

"C'mon." Ralph carefully scooped the girl up off of the ground, careful not to move her left leg more than necessary. He hurriedly made his way to Game Central Station. Very few characters were there at that late hour. In fact, there were only seven. Ralph began to make his way to his game, Fix it Felix Jr. He was sure Felix could help. He boarded the old rickety train to Fix it Felix Jr.

"Ralph…" Vanellope moaned. Obviously she was tired, it was passed her bedtime anyways, and she must have been in tons of pain. "It hurts…." She winced as fresh tears came into her eyes.

"Shhh, I know it does." Ralph tried to speak soothingly. "We'll find a way to make it stop soon…" He exhaled slowly. What if they couldn't find a way? He pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as it entered his mind. Nothing was going to happen. The train finally reached their destination. Ralph slowly eased himself out of the vehicle, careful not to change Vanellope's position at all in fear of causing her more pain than what she was going through. He carefully rushed her up to the ninth floor of the Nicelander's apartment building and knocked on the hero's door.

"…Ralph?" Felix yawned, finally coming to the door. "What are you doing here at this hour?" He glanced at Ralph's arms. It took him a moment to noticed Vanellope. "Oh my goodness, is she alright?!"

"Her kart flipped while she was racing and now we think her leg is broken." Ralph was speaking rapidly, fear showing on his face. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Uhm….Well, maybe. Give her to me, and I'll see if they're anything I can do to help." Ralph quickly and cautiously put Vanellope into Felix's open arms. Vanellope gasped in pain as Felix got a hold of her.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" She sobbed, tears pouring from her eyes once more. Felix quickly laid the girl on the couch. After a moment, he pushed her pants' leg up and examined her leg. It looked pretty beat up; it was covered in bruises and was swollen. He took his hammer and lightly wacked Vanellope's leg. The bruises and everything immediately disappeared.

"It still feels the same…"Vanellope sobbed.

"Hm. I guess I can't fix that….Well hold on a second. One of my neighbors is programmed to be a doctor! I'll go fetch her, see what she can do. Stay right here." Felix left the room quickly, and soon returned with a Nicelander.

"Ralph, Vanellope, this is Dr. Rachel, and Jeremy, this is Ralph, you probably know him, and the little girl on the couch is Vanellope von Schweetz. Vanellope here has taken a little tumble and Ralph and I are a bit worried about her. She says her leg is hurting, and I couldn't fix the problem." Ralph stood back, trying not to show the worried look on his face.

"I see…" Rachel moved over next to Vanellope. "If you two would go out in ze hallway, zen zat would be fantastic." Both Ralph and Felix exited the room.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the door opened.

"Her leg iz definitely broken." Rachel said loudly. "She haz a cast, and will bez having to take zese pain medicationz daily. Here iz her prescription and everyzing you need to know." Ralph peered around Rachel to look at Vanellope. She was asleep, and somehow, someway, Rachel had gotten her leg in a cast. How that was even possible, is still unknown. And why the girl did not need to stay in a hospital is unknown as well.

"Thank you for all your help." Ralph said to the short woman.

"No problemz, just don't bozer me again." Rachel made her way back to her apartment. Ralph went and lifted Vanellope off of the couch.

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Felix said kindly.

"I'm sure. Thank you for everything, I don't know how I could repay you." Ralph said quietly, careful not to speak to loudly and wake Vanellope.

"Oh, don't mention it. I was happy to help. Glad she was okay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some shut eye. You two take care, okay? Get me if anything goes wrong or comes untwisted. Goodnight!"

"Thank you again, Felix." Ralph walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

**~Magical time skip of doom. YAY, DOOM! :D~**

After arriving back at the Sugar Rush castle and putting Vanellope to bed, Ralph decided to stay the night in case Vanellope woke up and needed anything. And tomorrow there was no work, anyways.

"Ralph?" Vanellope's weak voice said, "Are you staying?"

"Yup. You're hurt pretty bad." Ralph spoke softly, "I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you here alone."

"Thanks…For everything." Vanellope mumbled, drifting back to sleep. "Goodnight…dad …" Her voice was soft and you could tell that she had drifted to sleep when she said it, but it melted Ralph's heart right away.

"Goodnight, my little feather brained nutcase." He smiled. He could've sworn he heard a light giggle.

* * *

**So, there we are! **

**As for future chapters, I will try to post at least one chapter every two days. **

**Except for this upcoming weekend. I won't be able to use the internet, so no chapters from Friday to Sunday. Sorry, guys!**

**Anyways, please comment! **


	5. Middle of the Night

**Title: Middle of the Night**

**Requested by Shinigamilover2**

**Summary: After watching a horror movie in complete darkness with a few other Sugar Rush racers, Vanellope has terrible nightmares, but thankfully Ralph is there to comfort her. (Also, I suck at summaries. -_-) **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Romantic pairings: None**

* * *

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!" Vanellope practically screamed. "EVERYONE'S going to see it!"

It was Saturday night at Litwak's Arcade. All lights were off, and now that the day was done and there was no work tomorrow, every character in almost every game was roaming about Game Central Station and all other games freely.

In the middle of Game Central Station, however, two well known characters were in the middle of a very large argument.

"I don't think you're old enough to see a movie like that! And I don't care if everyone else is going!" Ralph said sternly back. Vanellope had been begging for about two hours to go see a horror movie with the other racers of Sugar Rush, and, seeing himself as her guardian, Ralph had been telling her it wasn't a good idea.

"Pwease?" Vanellope's voice was tiny as her facial expression turned into the saddest face ever; her lip pouting, her eyes large and watery. She sniffled before letting fake tears come into her eyes.

"UGH! Fine, but if you get scared, don't come crying to me!" Ralph gave up. It was no use trying to stand up to that adorable face. Immediatley, the nine-year-old's face lit up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed, hugging the huge man's leg. And then she ran off.

Ralph sighed.

"That probably wasn't a good choice…" He mumbled before turning and making his way back into his own game.

* * *

"Never forgive….Never forgive…..Never forgive…" An ominous voice moaned in the movie. The large group of Sugar Russians had agreed on seeing the movie "Woman in Black".

Many of the racers looked rather frightened while others looked totally calm. Only one, however, looked completely terrified.

Of the racers, Vanellope von Schweetz was programmed to be the youngest. President, or no president, she was. While she was stuck at the age of nine, most of the other racers were anywhere from ten to twelve. Of course, none of the children playing the game knew; this information was only in their personal files, which only the citizens of Sugar Rush had access to.

The young girl covered her fear easily, though. After living many years in nothing but fear and agony, she had learned to mask it as sarcastic remarks and a cool attitude. But on the inside, the little president was terrified.

It was close to midnight when the movie ended.

"That was….interesting." Miny Zaki stood and stretched. "Not my kind of movie, though."

"….I don't get it." Candlehead spoke in a ditzy voice. "Why was she killing little kids if she was upset about hers dying?"

Vanellope glanced around nervously as the group began making their way back to Sugar Rush. 'It was just a movie….' She kept telling herself.

It was terribly late. Game Central Station was practically silent, with the group being the only ones there. And since they were all exceptionally young, they were all insanely tired, therefore insanely quiet. Once the group entered Sugar Rush, they began to bid farewell.

"Bye, guys!" Candlehead yawned, turning and rushing to her house. The others quickly departed as well, soon leaving Vanellope all alone for the long walk back to the castle.

"Just a movie…..It was just a movie…" She whispered. She had n idea why the movie had scared her so much. It wasn't particularly scary; according to anyone else you had seen it. Wither way, she was totally freaked out. Every sound in the pitch black candy world made her jump, turning to see that it was only a chocolate bunny or a baby gummy bear. She finally made it to the castle, slowly creeping up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to brush her teeth or change into pajamas, she just ran as quickly as she could to her bed and flew under the covers like there was an evil presence directly behind her.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay!" She cooed, trying to calm her nerves. No matter how scared the young racer was, sleep overcame her quickly.

* * *

After three hours of sleep, at approximately three A.M, Vanellope began having nightmares. Terrible ones. Ones where she was killed, ones where friends were killed, ones where she lost someone close. At three thirty, the girl began thrashing about in her sleep.

"NO!" She sobbed, kicking about and crying through tightly shut eyes. "Please…." She burst awake, shooting up into a sitting position. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her breath fell heavily.

As she looked rapidly around her room, everything seemed to turn to something scary. Even her rejected Princess Dress for special occasions that hung in her closet turned into something horrific. She felt weak and alone…And scared. She quickly did the only thing a girl her age could; grab her security blanket and run to her guardian's house. Ralph's house.

She began sobbing loudly again as she sat on the train to Fix it Felix Jr. It moved so slowly, and in the darkness, everything around her seemed to be staring back, glaring at her, frightening her. She clutched the small programmed blanket close to her chest and forced her eyes shut.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay…" She began cooing again. As the train slowed to a stop, she scurried out and flew to Ralph's new home. She didn't stop at the door. She fumbled around and found Ralph's spare key-Hidden under the door mat- and silently opened the door. She quietly crept inside.

"R-Ralph?" Her voice cracked and echoed as she spoke through tears. "A-Are you there?" This was met with a moan as a light in the other room flickered on.

"Who's there?" A cranky voice groaned.

"Ralph!" Vanellope ran carelessly up to the groggy man exiting his room and hugged his leg tightly.

"Vanellope? What happened?" Ralph leaned down and lifted the sobbing girl into his arms.

"I had a nightmare…" She mumbled. Ralph sighed.

"I told you not to see that movie." He soon realized that Vanellope didn't care about any of that. All she wanted-needed was to be comforted.

"Sshh…" He cooed, hugging her. "No one's hurt….You're okay…" Vanellope continued sobbing, her face buried in his shirt. After realizing nothing would help except for a good night's sleep, Ralph set Vanellope down on the ground.

"Would you like to stay over here for the night?" Vanellope nodded wordlessly, looking up at Ralph as if asking him to carry her to wherever she was supposed to sleep. He knew she was too old for this treatment, but if it would help her feel better, it didn't matter. He picked her up and carried her to the guest room.

Almost immediately upon entering, Vanellope looked up at Ralph with pleading eyes, as if to say, "I don't want to be alone…" Ralph's heart caved in. He couldn't stand leaving the girl alone, so, sighing, he turned out of the room and into his.

"Tomorrow you'll go back to Sugar Rush, okay?" He never got an answer. Vanellope had fallen asleep again. He didn't have two beds in his room, just the one, so he had no choice but to lay Vanellope in the bed beside him.

"Goodnight." He mumbled.

"Goo….nigh…." The muffled response was quiet. He looked at the child beside him. A sleepy smile was twitching on her face. He had made her happy, and that was all that matter.

* * *

**TA-DA! :D I had fun writing this chapter. It's a bit sappy, I know, and not funny at all, but hey, I got it done within two days of when I said I would right? **** It's not my best, but I like it. My next chapter will be a funny one, I promise! **

**Comment with your ideas as always, and I'd love to hear what you thought of today's chapter! **


	6. RANT Not real update

**To all of the people who are anonymously flaming this story, heres to you: I'm so happy that the only way you can express your feelings is by cussing. It makes me feel so good that you think my stories are "Dumb" and "Pointless" because I'm really not a professional at this, and I really needed some **_**bad**_** feedback. If you think that the character I mostly write about sucks, than good for you.  
It's your choice, not mine. I know the only reason you are flaming and speaking in such foul language is because you really don't give a crap about this and you were mad. **

**Forgive me for my writing being so "Dumb" and "pointless" to you, but for your information, I will keep writing because I have many people who are enjoying my terrible writing, and because of them I do not care about your bad grammar and insults. And I most certainly will NOT go kill myself because of what some troll tells me.**

**I'm sorry you hate me and my stories so much. Please forgive me for boring you to death.**

* * *

**Thank you to all of the people who are supporting my story and enjoy my writing. **

…**.This was basically just a rant because I was excited to get up and check for new reviews, and when I did I saw I had gotten my first (Second, and third) terrible review on any of my stories. I really don't care what that person says, but I needed to let him/her know how I felt about the mouth they have on them, and I couldn't PM them because they were anonymous. Forgive me for ranting instead of updating for real… It's really the only thing I felt like doing this morning before school…..And at school, I didn't really want to be rampaging around screaming at all of my teachers and friends…..So there you go.  
**

**I will have a new chapter up most likely in the next two days, but over the weekend I have two Christmas Parties and a friend's house to go to, so maybe not until Sunday. I will work on it, though.  
**

**Forgive me for this rant, and as always comment with ideas.  
**


	7. A Very Sugary Sleepover (Preview)

**Okay, so I realize it's been FOREVER since I've updated this. This is because this chapter is being written by a chatplay with a friend. It was her idea, and she asked if she could help write it like this. We are chatplaying it, and then I am converting it to story form. This is NOT the real and completed chapter, that will be a LOT longer. This is just what I've converted so far. I might possibly write a shorty about different funny things before I get A Very Sugary Sleepover posted, and if I do, that will most likely be soon. **

**Well, enjoy the short preview! **

"So, you think it's a good idea?" Vanellope von Schweetz said nervously as she lay stomach down on the caramel coated counter, kicking her feet rapidly as she spoke into her phone. **  
** "Val, it's MORE than a good idea! A slumber party would be a perfect way for all us girls to get reacquainted!" Sticky Wipplesnit smiled as she converted her position to where she was dangling off the end of her pastel blue canopy bed.  
The two girls were speaking to each other through almost identical IPhones. **(A/N, I dunno HOW they got the IPhones, this is just what I pictured them using. XDDD IPhone 5, by the way. I had to look up a picture to actually know what an IPhone was…..I mean, I kinda knew, but…) **What they were talking about was Sticky's idea about having a sleepover with every female racer invited so President Vanellope could get reacquainted to everyone.  
"You sure you're sure you're sure you're sure? What if everyone has a suckish time?!" Vanellope's voice was filling with worry and a touch of excitement.  
"Val, PLEASE! The only one who would even maybe have a bad time would be Taffyta. She is SUCH a stick in the mud!" Sticky made a face as she spoke about the despicable character Taffyta. Ever since Vanellope had become president Taffyta has been nice to her, of course, fearing that she would be thrown in the fungeon or worse, but secretly, Taffyta still despised Vanellope, and truthfully, Vanellope despised her right back. The two young girls often tripped each other and did other mean things and then pretended that it was an accident.  
"Ick, TELL me about it. When should we hold the sleepover?"  
"Tonight! It's Friday, and Litwak closed the arcade for the rest of the week because of Christmas and things. Maybe? I have no plans for the week. All the racers were just planning to go to Game Central and showing off new clothes and things." Sticky pushed herself off of the end of the bed and onto the floor, adjusting her bow when she landed.

"I'm so glad he's closing for a bit….And tonight'll probably work. But….I don't know if Sour Bill will like it being held on such short notice….." Vanellope adjusted her position to where she was leaning up against the PopTart toaster oven, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face as she moved.

Sticky rolled her eyes as she leaned against her bed, letting her head roll back onto the top of it. "V, since when have you ever cared about what Sour Bill says?"  
"Never…" The raven haired girl mumbled, making a slight pouty face, but quickly converted it into a giddy smile. "I guess I'm just nervous. And excited. And sugar high…again."  
"It's a plan then? Snowanna and Adorabeezle live nearby… I can visit them later…To inform them!" Sticky grinned.

"Since when have you said inform?" Vanellope giggled, "I have everyone else on my contacts list. I can call them and see if they can come. Oh, this'll be so much fun!"  
"New word. I heard it when I visited Frogger. ….Speaking of Frogger, you don't think he's out of order, do you?"

"Who, Frogger? Nah, he's fine. Ralphy said he saw him at Game Central. I want to go there, but I'm still kinda scared of that dumb glitch barrier….It always hurt when I tried to go through."

"I was visiting the Zombies yesterday. Man, have the learned new words!"

Vanellope giggled as Sticky said this, falling off of the counter top in the process, causing a loud clatter.

"Ow…"

"VANELLOPE?! Are you okay? I REPEAT, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sticky shouted into the receiver.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off of the counter…" The little president stood, picking her pale pink and pastel blue phone up off of the floor and dusting herself off with her small hand.  
"Is your hair okay? Can't have that messed up!" Sticky worried jokingly.  
"Sticky, my hair is always messy. And anyways, I'm about to take a shower. Well, I was before you called."

"Well, we should get ready! BIG night ahead of us, am I right?" Sticky grinned.

"Good idea! Here, I'll shower real quick and then call you back. Then we can plan how to get in touch with everyone. Deal?"

"DEAL!"  
" Ok, talk later! Bye!" Vanellope pulled the phone away from her ear, pushing the end button quickly. "Let's hope this is as fun as it sounds…"

**(This is un-edited, by the way, so if you have any suggestions or error-fixage (?) then comment telling me! Thanks! And as always, comment with ideas~)**


	8. Preview and Roleplay Sneak Peak :)

**Alright, gaiz. I know it's been FOREVER since my last update, the reason being it is taking forever to finish my stories. I've started like, eight chapters at once for this story, and all are going pretty good…..I just have to finish them. So, my goal is to post two or three super soon.**

**And then, without further ….Dunno how to spell it, update on a Very Sugary Sleepover! It is going really well. The roleplay is going great, we're about halfway through (Maybe…) and then retyping it into story form is going really well. The only problem is, it might be a bit too long for a one shot. So, if I post it as a separate story that has a lot of chapters and is finished quickly due to it all being already written, will you guys be sure to read it? Comment telling me!**

**Okay, now, because of your patience with me and you reading all this junk up there about progress, an exclusive sneak peak at the regular and unedited chatplay! Complete with typos, side conversations, and more! The snippet of the roleplay is not at the beginning, so just be warned! Check it *Duckface*:**

SKITTLES:

Taffyta-They are taking WAY too long...

Jubi-EH.

Beezle-Could be worse

GIR LOVER:

((XD))

Vanellope: *Sitting against the wal outside waiting*

Candlehead: Maybe something happened...?

Minty: It's not that long...

Crumbelina: As ladies, we need to be patient...

SKITTLES:

Okay!

Ralph-ish knocking*

GROUP BE WAITIN'

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: *runs to the door*...*Is too short to see out the peep hole* Eh...Tomorrow. *Opens door*

Candlehead:...We ARE short...Why are we SO short?!

SKITTLES:

Stcky-Because the Gmae works that way?

Jubi-Seems Legit...

Taffyta-UH. Whatever...Speak for yourself!

GIR LOVER:

((Lol, Jubi...XD))

Vanellope: *Sees Ralph* Hey Stinkbrain! *Glitches up to his sholder* You got the pizza, right?

Minty: We're all so tiny! I mean...Look at us! WE ARE SO SMALL!

Candlehead: *Looks at her hands* My hands are like, pinkish! Is that bad? ((I'm making her ditzy))

Crumbelina: Stop being so uncivilized! We need to be ladylike! ((Now, SNOWANNA! XDD))

SKITTLES:

Snowanna-Ain't Nobody Got time for that!*Places her hands on her hips and strikes a pose*

SSticky-Well then...

Jubi-OHMYMENTOS!

Beezle-I'M HUNGRY

Taffyta-Whatever..*Looks at her nails*

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: Everybody, this is Ralph, Ralph this is...Everbody!

Minty, Candlehead, and Crumbelina: *Say hi in shy voices while waving*

SKITTLES:

((Stop at 9 for my sake? I will need a shower and my before bed snack.. :T

Ralph-Oh...Hi..*Hands her pizza*

Jubi,Beezle,and Sticky say Hello is low voices..

Snowanna-THOSE overalls with THAT shirt?

GIR LOVER:

((How about 9:20?))

Vanellope: Hey, Sticky, Catch the food stuffs! *Tosses Sticky the pizza, and she catches it* Thanks, Ralphie!

Crumbelina: Agreed, a fashion DON'T, but Snow, let's keep our opinions to ourselves...

SKITTLES:

((9:07. FINAL. WEIRDEST TIME EVAH.

Sowanna-Mubmels under her breath*

*Hold teh warm pizza*-Sticky

GIR LOVER:

((FINE. Hmmph. XDD))

Vanellope: *Boops Ralph's nose* Thanks. You gonna go now?

Candlehead: Come on, Vanellope, let's eat!

SKITTLES:

Ralph-Yeah...the guys need me back at Tappers..

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: Kay, Buy Stinkbrain! Have a nice night! *Hops off of his shoulder and scampers after the others and into the kitchen*

GIR LOVER:

WAAAAAAARP STAAAAAAAAAAAAR At the table, everyone is about to try their first taste of pizza~

SKITTLES:

Siitting in Anrucapation

GIR LOVER:

Candlehead: Who's gonna try it first?

SKITTLES:

All in mine point to Taffyta

GIR LOVER:

All mine point to Val*

SKITTLES:

Taffyta points to Val

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: FINE. *Cautiously picks up the pizza and takes a small bite* It's...Pretty good, actually.

~WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~

Vanellope: Uhm...Sooo...Now that we've eaten, what do you guys wanna do?

Candlehead: I dunno.

Minty: No clue...

Crumbelina: I am not sure.

SKITTLES:

.((I AM A RACCOON! ALL ZE TIME!

Taffyta-Mubmles to herself*

Sticky-Whateverr youwanna do!*She smiled*

Adorabeezle-...Eh..Whatever's cool.

Snowanna-Welllll Let's make it something reaaall fin!

Jubi-I GOT IT.

GIR LOVER:

((XDD))

Vanellope: What?! *Smiles happily*

SKITTLES:

Jubi-We should SO go swimming near the cove!

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: *Eyes get wide and she kind of pulls back sheepishly* Uhhm...S-Swimming?

Candlehead: That sounds fun! I haven't been swimming in FOREVER!

Crumbelina: Sounds wonderful, as long as I don't get my hair wet.

Minty: That sounds great!

SKITTLES:

((GAWD. WHO CANT SWIM AND STUFF?! XDDDD))

Taffyta-Uhm...really? Swimming!?

Jubi-YESS!*Jumping excited*

Snowanna-B-BUT! MAH 'FRO WILL GET ALL WET!

Beezle-I LOVE swimming!

Sticky-Swimming eh? Sounds good.

GIR LOVER:

((Le sigh. I'll send them to you momentarily.))

Candlehead: Wait...I didn't bring a bathing suit!

Minty: I'm sure Vanellope has an extra, right? I brought mine.

Vanellope: *Laughs nervously* Yup, I have a few...

SKITTLES:

The group starts a small murmur on who has some suits and who dosent.

Jubii-Val...I dont have one

Beezle-Nor do I.

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: Th-that's okay...I have pl-plenty...

Candlehead: How about we all get changed? Can you get us the bathing suits, Vanellope?

Vanellope: *nods nervously, goes and gets them, and hands the two bathing suits, taking a blue one piece with pink polka dots and pink frill for herself*

Minty: Okay!

Crumbelina: Alright!

SKITTLES:

((BEEZLE REPRESENTS A ROCKET POP! XDDD))

Beezle-*Grave the Light blue with Red trimming One piece.

Taffyta-*Runs to her Bag*

Sticky-*Does the same as Taffyta*

Snow-*BAG*

Jubi-Grabs the Red one piece with white lining*

GIR LOVER:

((XDDDDD and I love how Val only has one-pieces...))

~They all MAGICALLY change XD~

Candlehead: Ready to go? *Is in the matching swim suit to Vanellope's, except it's light brown with pink polka dots and frill*

Minty: Yup! *In a pale green bikini like thingy with peace signs all over it and bows on the sides*

Crumbelina: Let us go! *In a white one piece with brown lining and a brown tutu skirt attatched*

SKITTLES:

-Sticky and Snow in what I said above XD-

Taffyta-*Mintish color Tankini with Pink Frilling*

GIR LOVER:

((lol))

Minty: Let's go!

~WAAAARP STAAR they are now all on the fron porch. It is summer weather and the sun is setting~

Vanellope: Oh, I uh, think I f-forgot something. Y-You guys go on, I'll be with you in a m-minute. *Grabs Sticky's arm and drags her back in*

Crumbelina: Oh, well. They'll be back in a minute. Let's go on!

SKITTLES:

Sticky-*Le dragged*

Snow-Eh...

GIR LOVER:

((XDDDD, Sticky...))

Vanellope: *Once inside* Uhm...Sticky? Theres a little problem...

~Le at the beach~

Candlehead: *Runs over to Taffyta as they drop their towels nd stuff in the sand*

SKITTLES:

Sticky-What is it?

Taffyta-What is it!?

Jubi-Skipping in the sand*

GIR LOVER:

Vanellope: Uhm...You see...I...*Mumbled something inaudible*

Candlehead: What's what? Don't you like swimming, Taffy?

SKITTLES:

((They took it EVEN when it is a club for Ralph only! XD

Sticky-Huh...?

Taffyta-I don't like the water...

Snowanna,-Lays her towel and slowly sticks her toes in*

GIR LOVER:

((XDDD))

Vanellope: I can't swim...*She blushes*

Candlehead: Aw...You should at least dip your toes in like Snowanna...

Crumbelina: *Lying out on her towel*

Minty: *easing into the water*

**There ya have it, folks! This is just a random scene I chose to put in here….So…Yeah. :3 **

**It has a LOT of typos and things, but EH. And now, since you guys are so good to me, have the updated version of the preview of A Very Sugary Sleepover! :**

"So, you think it's a good idea?" Vanellope von Schweetz said nervously as she lay stomach down on the caramel coated counter, kicking her feet rapidly as she spoke into her phone.

"Val, it's MORE than a good idea! A slumber party would be a perfect way for all us girls to get reacquainted!" Sticky Wipplesnit smiled as she converted her position to where she was dangling off the end of her pastel blue canopy bed.

The two girls were speaking to each other through almost identical IPhones. (A/N, I dunno HOW they got the IPhones, this is just what I pictured them using. XDDD IPhone 5, by the way. I had to look up a picture to actually know what an IPhone was…..I mean, I kinda knew, but…) What they were talking about was Sticky's idea about having a sleepover with every female racer invited so President Vanellope could get reacquainted to everyone.

"You sure you're sure you're sure you're sure? What if everyone has a suckish time?!" Vanellope's voice was filling with worry and a touch of excitement.

"Val, PLEASE! The only one who would even maybe have a bad time would be Taffyta. She is SUCH a stick in the mud!" Sticky made a face as she spoke about the despicable character Taffyta. Ever since Vanellope had become president Taffyta has been nice to her, of course, fearing that she would be thrown in the fungeon or worse, but secretly, Taffyta still despised Vanellope, and truthfully, Vanellope despised her right back. The two young girls often tripped each other and done other mean things and then pretended that it was an accident.

"Ick, TELL me about it. When should we hold the sleepover?"

"Tonight! It's Friday, and Litwak closed the arcade for the rest of the week because of Christmas and things. Maybe? I have no plans for the week. All the racers were just planning to go to Game Central and showing off new clothes and things." Sticky pushed herself off of the end of the bed and onto the floor, adjusting her bow when she landed.

"I'm so glad he's closing for a bit….And tonight'll probably work. But….I don't know if Sour Bill will like it being held on such short notice….." Vanellope adjusted her position to where she was leaning up against the PopTart toaster oven, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face as she moved.

Sticky rolled her eyes as she leaned against her bed, letting her head roll back onto the top of it. "V, since when have you ever cared about what Sour Bill says?"

"Never…" The raven haired girl mumbled, making a slight pouty face, but quickly converted it into a giddy smile. "I guess I'm just nervous. And excited. And sugar high…again."

"It's a plan then? Snowanna and Adorabeezle live nearby… I can visit them later…To inform them!" Sticky grinned.

"Since when have you said inform?" Vanellope giggled, "I have everyone else on my contacts list. I can call them and see if they can come. Oh, this'll be so much fun!"

"New word. I heard it when I visited Frogger. ….Speaking of Frogger, you don't think he's out of order, do you?"

"Who, Frogger? Nah, he's fine. Ralphy said he saw him at Game Central. I want to go there, but I'm still kinda scared of that dumb glitch barrier….It always hurt when I tried to go through."

"I was visiting the Zombies yesterday. Man, have the learned new words!"

Vanellope giggled as Sticky said this, falling off of the counter top in the process, causing a loud clatter.

"Ow…"

"VANELLOPE?! Are you okay? I REPEAT, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sticky shouted into the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off of the counter…" The little president stood, picking her pale pink and pastel blue phone up off of the floor and dusting herself off with her small hand.

"Is your hair okay? Can't have that messed up!" Sticky worried jokingly.

"Sticky, my hair is always messy. And anyways, I'm about to take a shower. Well, I was before you called."

"Well, we should get ready! BIG night ahead of us, am I right?" Sticky grinned.

"Good idea! Here, I'll shower real quick and then call you back. Then we can plan how to get in touch with everyone. Deal?"

"DEAL!"

" Ok, talk later! Bye!" Vanellope pulled the phone away from her ear, pushing the end button quickly. "Let's hope this is as fun as it sounds…"

"Pick up, pick up…" Vanellope fidgeted with her skirt for a moment as she held her bright pink phone up to her ear, waiting for Sticky to answer.

"Val!" A voice from the other line called.

"Sticky! You FINALLY answered!"

"…This is the first time you called…."

"Never mind that. Who all can you get in touch with?" Vanellope continued nervously fiddling with the edge of her skirt. The two continued with the conversation, and soon enough, they began calling every Sugar Rush racer that was female. Everyone could come, though some hesitation sounded once Vanellope got in touch with Taffyta. Soon enough, the raven haired girl was dialing Sticky's number again to make sure everyone could come.

**Okay. This took me forever to scrounge up files and fix the 'Real name' issue on the Roleplay…You guys should be happy. XDD**

**Well, there you have it. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can. **

**As always comment with your ideas and WHAT YOU LIKED BEST OF THIS CHAPTER! I want people to tell me what they think of this one because it took me FOREVER. XDD **

**Bye peoples! **


	9. I AM SO SORRY GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME

**I AM SO SORRY OH MY GOSH. **

**I haven't written anything for this in FOREVER. I forgot about it! I feel so bad about keeping you guys waiting.  
Uhm. Here. Have a cookie of apology. *Hands cookie***

Well. I promise you, I will try and get another chapter done soon…

My partner in writing A Very Sugary Sleepover has lost interest and quit (We had this big fight over it, too, but she won't continue writing.) so it's probably not gonna be written. SADNESS.

AND I've lost the list of topics (When I got my new laptop all the files were switched about and so my typed list is gone, and then my written list has probably been thrown away.)  
So, guys. If you are interested in seeing more chapters, if you've sent a request and a chapter hasn't been done on it yet, PLEASE resend your topic either in a private message to me or in the comments! (If you send a PM, please tell me what it's about before you give the topic.)  
I will try my very hardest to get another chapter up soon.

Remember, every new comment gets me writing faster, so you wanna see chapters up quick, LET ME KNOW! I appreciate anyone who hasn't forgotten this completely and again, I apologize for not updating for so long.

Bye guys!


End file.
